


Switch It Up

by Leydhawk



Category: Eyewitness
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sexy Times, Valentine's Day, but no explicit smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:33:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9715562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leydhawk/pseuds/Leydhawk
Summary: Lukas doesn't know what to give Philip for Valentine's Day.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AntarcticBird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntarcticBird/gifts).



> For Alianne"Lukas likes dick"82. 
> 
> Thanks for keeping the boys in my mind with your posts and the reminders about voting on the poll for best couple. You and Kayla are keeping me interested and driven to help get a season 2.

Philip could have bought something. It wasn't as if he didn't have any money. Gabe and Helen had him do chores and gave him an allowance, which made him feel like a kid, but it wasn't as if there were any part time jobs available in Tivoli or Red Hook. Especially not ones that anyone would give him, the outsider.

But he and Lukas sort of had a thing with music, so Philip spent hours finding just the right songs for a playlist for them.

Lukas had plenty of money. He just had no idea what to get Philip for fucking Valentine's Day.

It wasn't like Philip was a girl. For a girl, Lukas would have bought roses and a box of candy or something, and that would have been enough. But Philip was worth so much more than flowers and food. He was worth everything.

So Lukas ordered more of the Polaroid film tha Philip always burned through. But that just seemed way too practical, not to mention that's what he'd given Philip for his birthday a few weeks before.

He sat down and tried to write something, but he wasn't a poet.

He considered giving Philip the pocket watch that had been in his family for so long that was supposedly good luck, but he doubted Philip would accept it, and he knew for sure his dad would lose his shit if he found out.

In the end, he threw the film in a bag and brought it with when he went to school that day.

It was awkward, all day. Philip and Lukas were a known couple, and no matter how Philip sometimes squirmed at the looks some of the guys gave them when Lukas touched him (which was all the fucking time and Philip really loved it), this was the stupid day of romance and there felt like there was pressure building between them toward something.

"Gabe and Helen are going into the city for dinner and dancing," Philip told Lukas.

"Sweet! I'll come over after my workout," Lukas said, grinning.

In the shower after exercising, Lukas had an idea and spent a long time thinking about it. So long that the water ran cold and he had to throw his clothes on and rush to get to Philip's house by the time they'd agreed on.

Philip did his best with dinner. He made spaghetti and had gotten some cannoli for dessert.

Lukas teased him mercilessly about being all domestic, but Philip knew his boyfriend was touched.

They left the dishes in the sink and went up to Philip's bedroom afterward.

"I, um, I made a playlist for your present," Philip said when Lukas handed him the bag with a muttered 'Happy Valentine's Day.'

"Yeah?"

Lukas' face lit up and Philip relaxed. "Yeah."

Opening the bag, Philip thanked him for the film, and Lukas gave him an oddly intense look before he nodded.

"Can we listen to my playlist now?"

Philip turned on his speaker and hit play on his phone.

The music was more of the almost dreamlike sound he'd put together the previous year when they'd still been seeing each other secretly. Lukas closed his eyes and nodded to the first song, then pulled Philip into his arms and kissed him.

"The, uh, the film is kind of a shitty present. I want to... I want to maybe do something else as your real one," Lukas said.

Philip could tell it was something regarding sex from the heated but nervous way Lukas was looking at him, and the feel of him hard against Philip's hip.

"What do you want, babe?" Philip asked, looking between Lukas' lips and his eyes.

"You wanna, um, switch?"

Philip blinked. Lukas had never expressed any interest in bottoming. Philip loved how they had sex; he loved everything they did together, and he'd never really considered it.

"Is that what _you_ want?" Philip asked.

Lukas' eyes darted around the room.

"I don't know, it just...seems fair."

Philip snorted. "Fair?"

Lukas shrugged and moved away, sitting down on Philip's bed.

"Well, don't you want to?"

Philip sat down beside him.

"I never really thought about it."

"But I've got a great ass!"

Philip snickered and grabbed Lukas' hand. He peeked sideways. Lukas looked freaked out.

"I love your body, Lukas. It's not about that. It about us being comfortable with each other and what we do."

Philip played with Lukas' fingers, using both his hands to touch and stroke.

"I just... I trust you, dude. And I wanted to, like, give you something special."

Philip bit his lip. "If you don't want to do that, ever, that's okay with me. I love what we do. I love having you in me, or just humping each other til we come. I really love blowing each other..."

Lukas' cheeks turned red and Philip shook his head.

"I love _you_. I'll do this if it's what you really want, but not because it's Valentine's Day and you think you have to prove something."

"I want to give you everything," Lukas muttered. He scooted closer and nuzzled at Philip's neck.

"You do. You already do."

Lukas shifted and pulled his hand away so he could wrap his arms around Philip.

They laid down on the bed, pulling shirts off as they shifted up to the pillows, and made out leisurely.

Lukas enjoyed the music and commented on the songs as they changed.

Once they were completely naked, Lukas rested on top of Philip, cradled between Philip's strong legs, their erections snug against each other in the heat between their bodies.

"I want to try it," Lukas whispered between kisses. "Someday."

Philip nodded. "When you're ready, man."

Lukas sighed and rested their foreheads together.

"Love you so much, Philip," Lukas said.

Philip smiled.

They kissed and took their time together and eventually came and it was the perfect Valentine's Day for both of them.


End file.
